Flying Colors
by Whimsical Panda
Summary: Who. What. When. Where. Why. There's more to each question and I wouldn't have asked for a better answer; Syaoran Li. - ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **I can only marvel from afar, but Cardcaptor Sakura will never be mine.

**Flying Colors**

* * *

Who. What. When. Where. Why.

These were the five Ws that had me thinking…

If ever I were to find that one person I will eventually love the most, from the smallest particle of my human body to the largest matter of the universe, these questions would become my basis when it comes to deciding whether he would be worth it or not.

I want my Who to be someone similar to a fairytale character. Almost every girl dreamt of meeting their very own prince charming, and I'm no different. I want him to be someone who'll take me to beautiful places, someone who'll twirl me over and over until I see stars above my crown from dancing as I gaze at his wonderful pair of eyes, someone who'll protect me when I turn into a damsel in distress.

"_I really don't think we're allowed to go up here." She mumbled, finally stopping at the foot of the stairs. _

_He was several steps above her, a few more and he would be able to grasp the cold doorknob which will lead them outside. He merely glanced at her and frowned, not saying a word. Suddenly, they both heard footsteps from below which caused emerald eyes to widen in panic. _

"_Is anybody up there?" Came a man's voice._

_However, before she could react, she felt a tight grasp pulling her up the stairs and was led out of the door. He shut it as quietly as he could, and not giving her a chance to speak, he climbed up on iron ladder and took another glance at her direction which she took as an indication for her to follow. Follow she did. Being the clumsy girl that she was, as she took a step on the concrete floor, she stepped on to something slippery and felt her body plummeting backwards when the same pair of arms pulled her back to safety. And when she opened her eyes, what she saw mesmerized her._

_The stars were scattered, if possible, beautifully more than ever. _

"_Hoe…"_

"_Everyone's so worked up down there, and this was the only place I could think of." He finally spoke, which she returned with a giggle. _

"_Well, it's the bonfire. It's natural for girls to fuss over this thing, seeing that they want to confess to you before we graduate from junior high."_

_It wasn't only him but her as well. He wanted to say it out loud, but thought otherwise as he looked away into the darkness with a faint blush on his cheeks._

Some of my friends told me that I was being silly, while some supported my idea of finding my prince charming that would eventually sweep me off my feet. One can dream, can she not?

Then there's this matter with my What. I asked some of my friends what exactly they have been looking for, the credentials one has to have in order for them to make the cut. Some answered that he had to be taller than them, someone who's smart, a good looking gentleman, and one even replied that he must be rich. I didn't get any of this, however. And then they asked _me_ what _I_ wanted.

All I wanted was that whoever that person will be is that he will be my friend above everything else, and a friend as well to those whom I love.

_The glaring contest continued, not one of them backing out as sparks flashed every now and then._

"_Mou, stop it onii-chan!" She positioned herself in the middle of the two with her hands on her hips, as if scolding a child. _

"_What's this squirt doing here, kaijuu?" He heard his opponent growl at his statement._

"_We both have a name, you know! And I already told you, there's a project that we need to work on to." The teenager lightly pushed her brother aside as she made her way to their front step. "Come on in, it's cold outside."_

_The young lad stepped aside and nodded to their other companion to go in first. She smiled, her amethyst eyes crinkling in obvious amusement. _

"_Thank you." She went past him and urged him to follow as his eyes held a tenderness that wasn't there earlier when he was glaring at the dark haired man. And speaking of which…_

"_So the brat bought some manners at e-Bay now, huh?"_

It was that simple. Sometimes, I couldn't understand why people chose to complicate things. My father once taught me that sometimes, when we expect too much, people tend to oversee wonderful things that could've made them happy.

When it comes to happiness, timing is not exactly necessary. It just happens, and when it does, one must welcome it with open arms. And this is where my When starts knocking in. People say that there's an appropriate time, appropriate age, and the perfect date for things. But to me, those were just mere numbers.

"_Isn't Tsukishiro-san seven years older than you?" Chiharu asked as she walked with the two on their way home._

"_Yup." Came her meek reply. "But like I told you, he didn't make me feel as if he was merely dealing with a twelve year old back then, but as his equal."_

"_But do you still like him?" This time, it wasn't the female who owned a pair of chocolate brown eyes who asked, but the male who owned fiery brown ones._

_She didn't look up and replied with a quiet voice. "It was a long time ago. During that time, it felt real. But thinking back, Yukito-san was right; what I felt for him was something similar like adoring a family member."_

"_Heh…" The young girl beside her sighed. "If only it was that easy. Since he hasn't made a move, looks like I'll be the one confessing to him soon. That idiot also had the nerve to leave me behind after school today." _

"_Trust me," she had a mischievous smile and the two companions gave each other a knowing glance, "it won't be as hard as you think. Just don't forget to enjoy the moment!"_

_Chiharu giggled. "You sure are strange, Sakura-chan! But oh, thanks you two for accompanying me home. I'll take it from here, my place isn't that far ahead anyway." _

_When the two girls exchanged hugs and waved goodbye, and then the two were finally left alone._

"_Do you think it'll go according to plan?" She asked with a mixture of worry and excitement. In truth, they have been tasked to stall the young girl until all preparations were ready. _

"_Don't worry. He's been preparing for this confession for months, and he owes her as much." He reassured her with a warm smile while gently patting her hair._

_Emerald pools looked up and nodded. Both turned back, but before they got to the intersection where they were bound to separate, he patted her hair once more._

"_They were right earlier, by the way; your new hairstyle suits you. I…like it."_

_When she got home, heart still thundering in her chest, her father asked whether she had a fever or not because her face was a bright shade of red. She told him she was fine, but did not understand why she looked like that either._

I remember searching up the city of Paris way back. The wonderful place was often referred to as "the city of love and lights" and I couldn't have agreed more. The setting was perfect for couples all around the globe. But Paris has never been close to home, and it never will be. However, another thought struck me; this is my Where enters.

I'd never lie and say that I haven't ever thought of making up the ideal scenario for me to find whoever destiny had tied my strings to. I had a creative imagination, a vast one, and it went as far as fireworks bursting, spelling my name across the jet black sky with a heart at the end and someone without a face kneels before me and asks my hand in marriage. On the other hand, with or without fireworks, wherever it is… I wouldn't mind.

"_I heard from… Eriol-kun." She mumbled, trying hard not to allow crystal beads to fall from her emerald pools._

_After giving each and everyone a hug, all that's left was the girl with a slightly swollen pair of eyes. It gave off a funny feeling when all of a sudden, their group of friends disappeared, each finding a different excuse. But both of them didn't mind though; that was what they needed at the moment._

"_Heard what?" He asked gently._

"_That you're in trouble. F-for staying here in Japan longer than what you and the Elders had agreed on." She was glaring at his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes and was stopping herself from bursting into tears._

"_Do you regret having me here?" _

_Finally, this made her look up. Each gazed with such strong emotions at the other; fiery brown to watery emeralds. She shook her head vigorously, accidentally freeing droplets which streaked her faintly flushed cheeks._

"_Do your best in Tokyo University, all right?" He got a silent nod as tears continued streaming down her face. "I'll visit as soon as I can."_

"_Sy-Syaoran. About your confession I —" She was silenced when he held her face, kissing each of her cheeks to wipe her tears away. She blinked several times until her face turned bright red and noted that he, too, had tinted cheeks. _

"_I loved— no, I love Japan. Tomoeda, most especially. I found my bliss here and I will always come back to this place. That's why I stayed here, defying my family's orders. This place holds the people whom I have grown to care for. It has you." He leveled his forehead to hers, voice raw with emotion. "And whatever your answer is… I'll find out when I come back. I'll hold on to this silver lining, Sakura."_

_She nodded, and when she could no longer help it, she pounced at him and hugged him fiercely which he willingly reciprocated._

"_You have to come back."_

"_I promise."_

When the right person arrives, the place turns irrelevant. From dates to fancy restaurants to a pair meeting for the first time as the other falls off a tree, it wouldn't matter much in the end. The important thing is the moment where you have finally laid both your eyes and heart on that particular individual, and that alone.

And lastly, the biggest question of all: my Why. Whatever we feel, whatever situation, and whatever action we do, there will always be that looming question behind it. _Why are you happy? Why are you sad? Why did he leave? Why did you come back? Why did you allow things to happen? _That question never seems to fade, be it asked quietly or out loud, it will always be there.

"_Syaoran… Why me?" If he wasn't standing— no, _kneeling_ near enough— her voice would've drowned in the sea around them._

_They were in the middle of the sea on aboard Syaoran's personal yacht, pink and white balloons sashaying around them as the young woman of twenty-four sat in front of their long gone dinner. Tears were brimming her eyes as she gazed fondly at the man before her. He, in return, adoringly gazed back._

"_Should I have proposed to a different woman?" He replied with a quirk of his mouth, attempting to humor the situation. She laughed at his antic but it soon faded when he spoke yet again. "Why not you, Sakura?"_

_Her lip quivered and before he could slip the ring to her finger, she had kissed him. Her arms were still around his neck when they both stared at each other, equally blushing now._

"_So I assume that's a yes." _

He was my prince and knight at the same time, in fact, he was even better than my childhood fantasies. He not only became friends with the people I love, but loved them equally as I did to them. The man currently lying on my lap made me treasure the time I have twice as much, and is the only one that made me feel as if the clock stopped ticking just for the two of us. Unexpected as it was, we found each other at the most unusual place possible despite getting into each other's necks at first. And this man held the promise of answering my ultimate Whys with all his mustered gentle honesty, no matter how outrageous his answers might be.

There were a few flaws when I finally answered these questions, but I couldn't have cared less. They made things a hundred times more beautiful for the two of us.

Just then, I felt a warm hand touch my cheek. I got too preoccupied and failed to notice that he was already awake.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked with that charming small smile of his.

"Random things. Slept well?" I asked as I placed my small hands on top of his.

"Mhm. I had a wonderful dream."

"What was the dream about?"

"My day-old fiancée."

I giggled.

He is the only one who could have passed this with flying colors.

* * *

**Whimsical Panda's Notes: **Hello, CCS community! I have always been a fan of this anime, but this is the first time I actually wrote a fanfic for this. Despite the fact that I am still on the process of updating my other story, I suddenly had a eureka moment as soon as I watched _**The**_ **_Last,_ **a short film on Youtube by the oh-so-awesome **WongFu Productions. **Try watching it folks! They have great videos that I'm sure a lot of us would be able to appreciate and perhaps relate to. :) Anyhoo. I hope this fic tickled your fancy. Have a pleasant day everyone! :D


End file.
